


Pocket Dimensions and Stolen Kisses

by amazinglilyisawesome



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dimension Travel, Fluff, M/M, Might have other chars not sure yet, Smut, Totally gay guys, more smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:45:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazinglilyisawesome/pseuds/amazinglilyisawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is emotionally constipated, normal right? Well Sam is fed up, and apparently so is Gabriel (who is not dead, SURPRISE!) so Gabriel sends Dean to a pocket dimension (TV land basically. Or think Dean Smith if you'd like) with the person he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1.Fights

"Really Dean?" Sam says exasperatedly.   
"What? It's not his problem." Dean replied with just as much vexation.   
"I am not talking about that! I'm talking about the fact that you simply cannot talk about your feelings towards him. And that is our problem. Not a stupid hunt we’re on!" Sam was getting angry and a signature bitchface developing.   
"I don't feel for the guy, not like that. He's family, you generally don't screw family Sam!" Dean was already pissed, feelings in general not his forte, unless it was anger or lust.   
It was an air of disappointment and frustration that fueled Sam's next actions. And Sam was as a rule not proud of them, but that didn't mean he didn't get a sense of satisfaction from them.   
The taller man bitch slapped his brother. Not lightly mind you, he was a big man and he packed a decent punch. Even if he was slapping someone. It managed to startle Dean so much he fell on his ass. Thankfully Dean landed on the lumpy motel bed and not on the cracked linoleum floor. And the only reason Dean wasn't knocked unconscious by the force of his brothers hand, was years of being hit. However years of hunting did not prevent him from seeing stars.   
A bit horrified he'd hit his brother like that while he was being so difficult made Sam back off, for the moment at least, and he went back to his research of the town. They still weren't completely sure what it was yet, it could be anything from a poltergeist to a shifter.   
There was really nothing that pointed to shifter but usually it was the thing they least expected so it was good to check every avenue. And check he did. He successfully managed to check off both shifter and poltergeist as well as vengeful spirit and senile psychics. All that was left was.. Trickster.   
He himself had been hoping for the poltergeist, as a trickster would bring unwanted memories, something that made him happy, sad, and annoyed all at once. After all trickster was heavily associated with his past lover. Not that he would ever admit that to Dean. After all Dean hated, or at least extremely disliked Gabriel. Not that Sam could really blame him after the shit Gabriel put them through. It took him a while to admit to liking the trickster turned god turned angel. But when he did come round there was lots of sex, most of it kinky, all of it mind blowing.   
At that thought Sam fought back a blush and cleared his throat motioning for Dean to come over. Which his elder brother did albeit a bit cautiously seemingly afraid of getting bitchslapped again.   
"So, what did you find Sammy?" Dean asked standing just outside of arms reach of his gargantuan younger brother.   
"Trickster, Dean, so comparatively easier to kill than what we have been up against recently." Even to Dean, Sam sounded worn and weary.   
"Great! So let's go get some victims blood man." Dean himself was pleased that it wasn't a poltergeist because those things were harder to kill than your average Joe ghost, much harder.   
And so Sam and Dean left their crummy motel with a ugly paint job and even uglier carpet for the hospital.


	2. Wait? You're Alive?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out some people have issues staying dead. God why can' t anyone follow the rules anymore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I hope you like guys, comment and such if you'd like to. I'd appreciate it very much. Also this chapter is short sorry, more of a filler.

The Impala rolled to stop, quite smoothly, outside the hospital which looked very closed. As in absolutely no one is there kind of closed, which was odd because it was only 5:00 pm on a Tuesday afternoon.   
Really it was the Tuesday bit that should have tipped them off, because it was quite obvious really. And anyway Adair Village hospital closed at 9 pm while the emergency room stayed open 24 hours a day 7 days a week, even on the holidays.(Something the townspeople were proud of.) But the two didn't live in Adair Village, Oregon and they could be excused for not really thinking anything of it.   
Getting in wasn't an issue for the brothers they just picked the lock, although if they'd just tried the door they would have found their actions tedious, and entered the silent hospital.   
They made their way to the basement level without any interference. But when they got there somebody was already in the autopsy room. A very familiar somebody. Someone who by all accounts was dead in a hotel. But possibly by sheer force of will (and some of his mojo) was standing in front of them, surrounded by candy wrappers and soda bottles. And if possible looking absolutely unabashed.   
"Hiya Samsquatch, Dean-o. It's been awhile." The short angel with his whiskey coloured eyes said wiggling his fingers, consequently making another candy bar appear.   
"Really?!" Dean yelled, "you were supposed to be dead! We saw you get stabbed man!"   
"You might have seen me die Dino, but it doesn't mean I did die. Bit of a defining factor there you see." Gabriel was looking everywhere but the face of his tall lover, well ex-lover.   
And Sam did not speak a word to the angel, the one who'd been his. In fact he didn't even look at him.   
"Right, so we should probably kill you. But since you saved our asses I guess we owe you, so clear out dude." Dean said there was an air of defeat in his voice, he'd really wanted to kill something bad.   
"Actually I think I need to get something through your head and talk to someone Dean-y. So actually I won't be clearing out anytime soon." Gabriel had his trademark smirk on, Sam could hear it in his voice, it was that what made him look at the shorter man and smile.   
"Get what through my head?" Dean questioned agitated now.   
"Your love for my brother, I suppose." Gabriel said calmly before flicking a hand in Dean's direction and making him disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha you have to wait till i post the next chapter. it is done, just gotta check it over for errors.


	3. Pocket Dimensions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean lands smack dab in the middle of one of Gabriel's stupid other worlds, time for him to figure shit out and live without Sam for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in one day. you are lucky, mostly because i felt bad the other one was so short.

Dean swore, loudly. In fact loudly is how he usually swore so no one really paid him any attention. Which was odd because everyone paid him attention, he wasn't exactly hideous. So you can excuse his very taken aback manner to not getting so much as a glance in his direction from anyone who walked past him.  
He was no longer in the hospital which was what he had been swearing about. He was in what seemed to be a completely different country. As in most definetly not America, unless the side of the road you drove on got changed. And since that was unlikely he surmised he was in a different place completely. And so he did the most logical thing he could think of and dialed Sam. The phone rang several times before his younger brother got to the phone.  
“What Dean?” the bitchface was evident in his voice, “you know I’ve got a case today. Plus it’s mine and Jess’ anniversary!”  
“Wait, what?” now Dean was thoroughly confused Jess was dead. Like burnt to a crisp dead.  
“What do you want?” Sam was clearly itching to hang up the phone.  
Dean sighed, “you know what nevermind, I can do it myself. Have a nice anniversary Sammy, win those cases.”  
So, he thought, Not in the same universe then. Must be something like what Zachariah pulled on me and Sammy. That means I must have an apartment or something here… wherever here is. Dean began digging through his pockets searching for anything that might tell him where he was supposed to go to sleep for the night or anything that might leave a clue as to who he was. In his wallet he located a folded piece of paper that had his name on it, and he unfolded it quickly. 

Dean,  
Look I would not have done this if you didn’t really need the time. So please stop moaning and groaning already. You are not alone, be patient.  
You have a cabin here. And Sammy is married to Jess, you might know that though because of your horrible codependency.  
Don’t ask me to be sorry for you, I think you will have fun. I have things for you to do.  
Your favorite angel (maybe not strictly true),  
Gabriel  
PS  
Go to any cabbie and say Winchester Residence, and they’ll take you where you need to go.  
-Gabe  
Dean groaned audibly. Winchester Residence. It sounded like something a rich snob would have, especially since all the “cabbies” knew where to go if it was mentioned. Not that he’d mind the money, it was more the snob part he was worried about.  
And since he was hungry and didn’t know how far Gabriel’s “kindness” towards him would stretch he went to the store first, well to be culturally correct he went to the shop first. (Although since he is so very American I suppose we must forgive his inadequacies on the subject.) And as such he walked into the shop that sold food and so conveniently happened to be across the street from him, Wyedean Wholefoods.


	4. Cas? What the fuck?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets his unwilling companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait having a smut writing crisis for the next chapter, I think I'm going to actually leave the smut out and proceed with the plot. (will most likely add smut later though because most people enjoy a good smut scene.)   
>  Anyway on with the show.

4.Cas? What the fuck? 

Apparently he didn’t have to be very patient to find out who his companion was. He just had to walk across the street and enter the shop. It was probably lucky for him he had a bottomless pit instead of a stomach, otherwise he might have gone to the Winchester Residence first and be stuck wondering who his comrade would be. And that would have made him far more angry than he already was.   
Even so he wasn't expecting to see Castiel, the real one not just a knockoff of Gabriel's universe.   
"Cas? What the fuck?" Was all Dean could stutter out.   
"Hello Dean, it seems as if we have been trapped in a pocket dimension. But by whom I do not know, the only beings powerful enough are God, who is missing, and the Archangels who are all dead." Cas replied briskly sounding more than a bit agitated.   
"Well that's not exactly true..." Dean said rubbing the back of his neck.   
Castiel turned to him so quickly that if he'd been human his neck would've snapped, the look on his face so sharp it could've cut diamonds with ease. "What do you mean that's not true, if you are referring to Michael and Lucifer they are in the cage which hardly counts."  
"Well, you see me and Sammy were on a hunt, and it sorta turnedouttobeGabrielindisguise." Dean said muttering the last part quickly.   
"Gabriel is alive?" Castiel's mind was being overrun with emotions. Happieness, relief, disbalief, hurt, anger, betrayal- the list went on. (Angels have feelings that cannot be expressed by anything short of actually feeling them. And therefore there is no words for them.)  
"Yeah he is." Was all Dean said. Castiel just nodded silently after that, still engrossed in his own head, and motioned for Dean to continue whatever he came in to do. Which was shop.   
And so Dean did. He bought stuff for burgers and pie to eat for dinner, and eggs and such for breakfast. If he was going to be stuck in a "pocket dimension" with Cas, he decided, better make the goddamn best of the situation. And who knows maybe Gabe did me and Cas a favor.   
Outside the shop the weather had decided to take a turn down "dark and stormy avenue" and as such it was raining. And neither man having an umbrella had to stop a taxi, excuse me cab, in the rain. It didn't take as long as Dean or Cas had feared, though and one pulled up soon after they'd tried getting one.   
"Where to gents?" The older man asked gruffly.   
"Winchester Residence," Dean replied shortly, he really wanted to get out of the damned rain.   
The look of surprise on the cab drivers face was not something Dean missed, in fact even Castiel noticed it. Although both had the grace not to say a word about it as they slid into the car.   
The car itself smelled of old cigarettes and too much perfume. Not exactly a pleasent smell (unless of course you're into that kind of thing.) in fact it made Dean slightly nauseous.   
Thankfully the cabbie had a blatant disregard for the speed limit and the ride to the Winchester Residence didn't take as long as it might've otherwise. They arrived quickly. Dean handed the man a large wad of cash probably quite a bit over what the fare had been, not that the man complained, before getting out after Cas. ( Dean and Cas never noticed the cabbies eyes were black.)   
Castiel informed Dean quietly that the forest surrounding them was called the Forrest of Dean, and no it wasn't named after you, the last statement was followed by a look of confusion as Dean asked if it was the same one mentioned in Harry Potter.   
The Winchester Residence was a cabin like house with a white picket fence around it. The clearing it was in was beautiful, and the mix of pine, maple, and other trees Dean couldn't name were even more so. It was everything his imagined "apple pie life" home would be, you know without the kids running around it. And for a moment Dean was consumed by blissful happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sorry its so short. As I said I was having a bit of a crisis. Kudos, comment and such if you would please.


	5. Gabe, EXPLAIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe tells Sam how he is alive. No smut, but eventually I will edit it back in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My I AM SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE FOR AGES extra chapter.

5\. Gabe, EXPLAIN. 

Sam Winchester was left staring at the spot where his idiot of an older brother used to be standing. The poor man was in shock, too many things were going on.  
He was used to his older brother dying and coming back to life, hell, even he had done it himself on more than a few occasions. It was just something they did, he never considered it would happen to Gabriel. But there the Archangel was standing in front of him, half-heartedly munching on a candy bar. At this point the taller man didn’t even care where his older brother was, all he wanted to know was, how?  
And so he asked.  
This caused Gabriel to eye him carefully, as he finished off the rest of his candy. To Sam it seemed as if his golden-eyed angel was trying to figure out the best way to tell him something really bad.  
But eventually Gabe opened his mouth and began to speak, “I didn’t quite die in the hotel Sam, so I was ‘back’ the whole time I guess. I just wasn’t strong, like my grace was barely there kind of not strong. I did get stabbed though, there was no getting out of that. Lucifer he came at me, and I panicked, I did the only thing I could think of,” here he paused as if pondering how on Earth to go on. Finally he swallowed and pressed on, “ I created a link between us. A profound bond in the words of my dear little brother Castiel. In simpler terms I bound our souls together to save my feathery ass. I wouldn’t have if I had been clear minded, but I was so afraid and, and I just couldn’t leave you. Not like that.”  
Gabriel’s eyes filled with tears as he remembered the night of his assumed death. And Sam well, Sam didn’t say anything he just went to the smaller man and kissed him soundly on the mouth. Although he broke apart before it got too intense, he didn’t want to end up having sex in an autopsy room.(That’d be gross.) And anyways he wasn’t done. Plus his mind was working like it never had before.  
It was working on figuring out just what a ‘profound bond’ might mean. Profound itself meant a number of things, all of them could be worrying when linked to his soul. The bond part of it made it more worrying than it might’ve been on it’s own. And since he still didn’t know what a ‘profound bond’ meant to an angel, he had no clue as to what to do about it.  
At the moment though, he decided, it could wait. He had other questions to ask. Preferably on the way to the motel room, he was hungry and tired and still needed to process the dissapearance of his brother.  
Thinking on it Sam decided it might not be such a bad thing to get away from his older brother. (It wasn't like anything bad could get to him he was protected by a freaking archangel.) Plus he still had to research profound bonds. That was one issue that wouldn't stop bothering him.  
Would Dean and Cas have fallen in love without theirs? Or was it different than his and Gabriel's? What exactly could this do to him? To Gabe? What did Gabe go through when my soul was in Hell for an entire year?Who the hell came up with the damn things anyways? The last thought was just Sam being childish and petulant, not that it wasn't understandable just unhelpful.  
And so he motioned for the considerablely shorter celestial being to follow him as he made his way back to the Impala, and by default the motel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated greatly.


	6. A few days later in the pocket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

6\. A Few Days Later in the Pocket. 

At first there had been a crisis in the little house in the Forest of Dean, there was only one bed, and Dean was too stubborn to let Cas sleep on the couch when the realization of Cas' new need for sleep hit them. And Cas himself had proved equally stubborn as he tried to stay awake for ages past his eyes would stay open. This resulted in him passing out in a kitchen chair, and Dean senseing a means to an end carried Castiel up to the big bed. (Never would he admit to how gorgeous the angel was, or that he kissed his forehead and fixed his hair.)   
The next morning Dean had been awakened by Castiel's muffled shout of surprise as he adjusted to being in the bed, this also happened to be his second or third experience waking up in one, and he nearly fell out of it.   
That night Cas didn't put up a fight for the bed, and Dean was almost disappointed when he didn't have to carry him to bed, okay he was extremely disappointed, but he wasn't going to tell Castiel that.   
A few more days went on rather uneventfully, they went to the store and watched Netflix. But for Dean who had always wanted this kind of apple pie life it was as close to heaven on earth that he could get. (In fact even Castiel was enjoying himself he just didn't want to admit it. This apple pie life was really human of him to want.)   
But of course in true Winchester fashion something sort of awful came up. The nightmares. As an angel who had never had to sleep before and therefore had never experienced a full fledged nightmare before this was insanely disorienting, if not completely terrifying. For the first couple of nights they were managable, merely reviewing in vivid detail what he'd done to his brothers and sisters when, for lack of a better word, high on souls. Then it changed he saw Dean in Hell being tortured, crying for someone to help him. No one came this time, Cas heard the screams of the man he'd come to love. He could do nothing. Only watch.   
The night those started Dean had rushed in and woke him up, smoothing his hair and murmuring nonsense. For a little while it worked. But eventually they got so bad he stopped Dean from leaving. He grabbed the slightly taller mans arm and pulled him down to the bed.   
And Castiel whispered "Stay."  
Dean smiled softly and replied, "Always."


End file.
